Rain
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: Tyson rescused Kai from the ledge but what if Tyson dosen't love Kai like Kai loves him? What if Tyson even...rejects him? Fluffyness,for TyKaGal (KaiTyson)
1. Chapter 1

Hello not much to say other than...

I do not own beyblade! and this fic is a Ty/Ky! Its a little bit werid so sorry!

Kai's Pov...

As I look over the edge I feel the cold rain pour down over my body. The rain is cold just like me. My damn me and my pride. I can just imagine myself right now, a guy standing on the edge of a building soaking wet with paint running down his face. It makes me almost want to laugh, almost. A person can only hold so much pain in before it leads to something like this, life sucks why live? I would always wonder that when I lived in the abby. My God my thoughts jump around so much. Its cold too.

I wonder if Tyson has found the letter I left him though by the time he finds it, it will be to late. It was short sweet and to the point. I find myself looking back at the door part of me wishing some one would come through that door and stop me, preferably Tyson, no only Tyson! Is it because I love him? Yes, I love him! That is part of the reason I'm up here on this damn ledge looking five stories down arguing with myself. I want him so badly but I can never have him, life is so cruel. Sometimes I think God is just bored and had to pick me and is just trying to fuck up my life been doin' a damn good job at it to!

I've been arguing with myself long enough I had better get it over with. I picked on foot up and put it over the edge but I heistate, damn I heistate, I turn and look back at that damn door. God i sure seem to be fond of the word damn right now. Part of me is hopping my midnight blue haired angel would run through that door and stop me! I bring my foot back and set it back down next to the other one and sigh can you believe it I sigh! Haha today just keeps getting better and better!

I prepare to just let myself fall to my death when a voice from behind startles the hell out of me"What Kai can't go through with it" the voice is so familar yet so different at the same time and to boot that statement was dripping with sarcaism. I swing around and see Tyson leaning on the wall under the eves not the least bit wet. He's watching me I wonder how long he's been watching me? I watch him reach into his pocket and pull out a cigerette and put it in his mouth next he pulled out a lighter and lit it. I watch him inhale deeply his eyes closed fully enjoying the burning stick in his hand. I'm stuned I can't believe Tyson would smoke I mean I do but I'm Kai and he's happy-go-lucky Tyson. As if he read my mind he tells me "I only smoke when I am extremly stressed out" he exhaled loudly the smoke lingering around him before disappearing. "And that is actually very often" he said as he reached back into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up peice of paper.

It was my letter by the way he looked at me I knew it was my letter. Not being able to look him in the eye I look away. Left, right, up, down any where but his eyes. I wait for the 'Why Kai, why do you want to die and you don't have to do it and the classic let me help you' statements to leave his mouth but they never came but instead a sarcastic little speech that really got me"Well well,well our big bad captian Kai is actually a big bad coward"

At this I bring my gaze to meet his icy glare one that I could imagine rivals my own and those stupid words exit my mouth without my thinking "What" Tyson steps away from the wall still looking at me "Rather than face your fears and problems you run away and try and take the easy way out, wallow in your own self misery, well here's a little advice Get over yourself Kai! Don't think that by taking your own life your helping anyone, you selfish, stupid, ignorant bastard.

I'm so angery how can he say that to me I 'm about to kill myself and all he can come up with is these remarks if anyones the bastard at the moment its him. I don't even relize what i'm doing I jump down from the ledge andI punch him I punch him hard and then I do it again. I grabbed him by his shirt and thrust him up aganist the wall my mouth begins moving before I can really think about what i'm saying. "STUPID, SELFISH, IGNORANT BASTARD! I WAS GETTING READY TO JUMP AND YOU SAY THAT TO ME ITS YOU WHO IS THE BASTARD" I glare at him and he smiles and says sarcasticly "But dear captian I got you to come down" I can't help it I let him go and I laugh, I laugh and laugh. Tyson just stands there as if he knows why i'm laughing, hell i'd like him to tell me too because I don't even know why. After I finsh my laughing fit I slide down next to him and we sat there under the eve's in the pouring rain in silence.

Well how was that! There is gonna be another chapter Kai hasn't confessed his love for Tyson so Duh there has to be another Chapter!

Like it? Hate it? Review please!

Thanx!

PunkerPrincess


	2. CHAPTER 2

Welcome to the second part of Rain! I hope you all liked the first chapter!I'm rather proud of it in a pathic sort of way! Yeah um read on!

Kai's Pov...

Together we sat under the eve's Me soaked to the bone and cold Tyson dry and warm and hot and... yeah. I've never seen Tyson this way before its like looking at him through a new eyes. He looks so beautiful I find myself starring and I don't care Thats it I'm gonna tell him and if he tells me no and rejects me the ledge is still there. "Kai" Tyson calls me...

Normal Pov..

"Kai" Tyson begins "Don't do that again ,you scarred me when I found that note I felt like it was happening again" Kai looked at Tyson in suprise and decided to risk it "What was happening again" Tyson looked out into the cold night "With my mom she..she commited suicide when I was eight"Kai's eyes widdened in shock "Your mom?" "Yes Kai, you have no idea how bad my life sucked before I started blading and I met you Rei and Max and everyone else" Kai shivered Tyson took off his Jacket and threw it to him. "Put it on I just saved you from the cliff I don't want you to die from a cold" Kai smirked. "So the question I know you've been dreading Why, your little note didn't really elaborate on it." Kai looked away as Tyson uncruppled the little slip of paper and read out loud...

_Tyson, Max,Rei or whoever finds this,_

_I can't do it anymore forgive me guys._

_Kai Hiwatari_

"Care to elaborate on what you meant" Tyson asked turning to Kai who turned to him. Kai was at a loss for words he didn't know what to say "I..I..just was..." at that point Kai decided. Kai crushed his lips aganist Tyson who he expected to pull away but instead kissed back it was a full mintue before they relized they needed air. "I love you thats why and I could face the rejection" Kai said looking away in shame Tyson turned Kais face back to him and kissed him "Does that feel like rejection to you?" Kai smiled "Not really" "AHCOO" Tyson sneazed," What the hell how come I caught the cold?" Kai laughed and held Tyson close kissing him again "What about my cold?"asked Tyson. "I could care less as long as I have you!"

Sorry its so short but there will be another chapter if you all want it if not I could end it here! If I contiune there will be hot chocolate and cuddling by the fire and some sad past revealing by both Kai and Tyson!

OKAY VOTING TIME

New chappy or do I end it here!

This story is deaicated to TyKaGal I love her Stories!

Kya Myoshi:I put all my shaman king stories on the other account Kai loves Tyson and Tyson loves Kai!

TykaGal: Thank you I deaicated this story to you I hope you like it!

FireieGurl: You like Tyson and Kai sorta switched roles in this story!hehe!

So everyone please review and vote please!


End file.
